Of All These Yesterdays
by The Sword of Salvation
Summary: Auron ponders his journeys and past experiences right before the final battle with Sin. "As I think back to the previous pilgrimage I embarked on, I remember the hardships Braska, Jecht, and I faced, and it makes me angry. They died in vain for false hope. I live with this burden everyday."


**I could not wait for any response from "Breath" to start a new fic, so here I am with another song fic. This one is inspired by the amazing band Trivium, and their song, "Of All These Yesterdays". This is my favorite song at the moment and this one is from Auron's point of view as he is looking back through the years of his journies, up to the moment where he is sent to the Farplane. I really hope you like this one because just the thought of all you lovely people reading my other fic has given me the confidence to continue writing. Thank you very much, and enjoy!**

**-The Sword of Salvation-**

_Take away all of this pain_

_Life feels like it's all in vain_

_Life feels like it's all in vain_

_Blindingly it seeps through the trees_

_Burning bright, subconscious streams_

_Falling like dismantled dreams_

Nothing is as it seems anymore. As I stand here, watching Yuna follow in her father's footsteps and defeat the immortal Sin, I cannot help but reminisce my own endeavors, all leading up to this point in my life where I become part of the Spiral of Death. It is inevitable, but it must be so. For ten years, I have felt nothing. Emotions are foreign to me now and all of my hope is gone. If only, in this final moment of life as I know it, there could be something that would envoke that feeling of happiness once more. But no, nothing is coming to me...

_We are too far gone_

_We are too far gone_

_We are too far gone_

_We were never meant to make it this far_

I was never meant to make it this far. Why did I resist the pull of the Farplane so many years ago? To witness more death and destruction caused by the evil of Sin? How was I, an exiled monk of the temples that was struck down in a violent fury by Lady Yunalesca herself, to alter the course of life as the world of Spira knows it? Ten years ago, I would have believed it to be impossible. But as I stand here now, so close to the end, I know that nothing is impossible anymore…

_We are too far gone _

_We are too far gone_

_We are too far gone_

_We were never meant to make it this far_

As I think back to the previous pilgrimage I embarked on, I remember the hardships Braska, Jecht, and I faced, and it makes me angry. They died in vain for false hope. I live with this burden everyday. Why didn't they listen to me so long ago? Let someone else take the responsibility for saving Spira and save themselves! But no, Braska was too kind, and gladly and proudly took his place in the damned Spiral of Death to save someone else from this fate if only for a little while. Looking back on this makes me sick.

_I feel the rage_

_And it burns the pages _

_Of all these yesterdays_

The pilgrimage was a lie. Everything was a lie. Yet, why do we persevere?

_We are all damaged and wrong,_

_Practicing for death alone_

_Practicing for death alone_

_Hope has gone cold with its cause_

_Lost inside its every flaw_

_Life is finally swallowed raw_

Nothing will ever let me forget what my friends when through all those yesterdays ago. That life is gone, and now so is this one. Nothing will ever be the same again, even as I reach the place where I'm meant to be.

_With the end in sight,  
I clench what's left of light,  
Press it against my head,  
And dream of the color red._

I feel the rage,  
And it burns the pages,  
Of all these yesterdays.

I'm covered fast,  
In the falling ashes,  
Of all these yesterdays.

I feel the rage,  
And it burns the pages,  
Of all these yesterdays.

I'm covered fast,  
In the falling ashes,  
Of all these yesterdays.

We are too far gone,  
We are too far gone,  
We are too far gone,  
We were, never meant to make it this far.

I say goodbye to this world as the light overcomes me. There is nothing left to hold me back as I fade into the world and become the natural entity that I denied so many years ago. In this moment, I let go of all the hatred I felt of all these yesterdays.

**I'm rather proud of this song fic because it came so naturally to me. I've written this in one class period and I am very proud of the way it turned out. In some parts it may have gotten a little out of character, but it is something I am working on. Capturing Auron's personality is a hard task to accomplish, but if I do say so myself, I think I did pretty well. I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise there will be more to come! Thank you so very much!**

**-The Sword of Salvation-**__


End file.
